Fred and George In Our Hearts Forever
by Flamingo917
Summary: For the 100 drabbles and oneshots challenge at HPFC! A collection of Fred and George tales as brothers, best friends, and normal guys for the wizarding standard, anyway Read, and hope you enjoy!
1. Frog

**Basically, this is a mixture of 100 one-shots in Fred and George's lives for the 100 Drabble/Oneshot challenge. It will skip to many times through out their lives, from the day they were born to after Fred dies, to their first zits of teenage-hood to their Quidditch try outs. We shall be traveling throughout their lives! Amazing!**

**Since there's a hundred chapters, I promised to myself I would post one each week, but don't expect too much from me! I'm a natural procrastinator! They won't be too long, however, so if I have time I'll post two or more. Really, it simply depends on my mood… and my teachers' and parents'.**

**In other words, I hope you like the following stories in…**

* * *

_**Fred and George ~ In Our Hearts Forever**_

_Disclaimer ~ I do not own Harry Potter in the slightest..._

*** * ***

_**1. Frog**_

_**(Their very first prank)**_

_It all started with a frog- their lives, their love, and their destinies_.

But, then again, this is Fred and George we're talking about.

Fred and George were playing in the muck outside on a rainy July afternoon. Being the little five-year-old brats that they were, they had to find some way to muck up the others' day. And the way to do that, of course, came right under their noses.

Or more like Fred's nose. He was the one that was pushed by his brother into the muck, face down, and his face landed on something, well… not muck.

It was a frog.

Fred was a curious boy. So, he scooped the frog up and presented it to his twin. They grinned in a way that soon became their trademark. You know, the one that sent others running in the opposite direction, because everyone knows something bad was about to happen? Even then the look they gave was a frightening one.

That poor frog never stood a chance.

"Mum! Where's my Potions book?" Bill yelled as he descended the stairs in the Burrow which Fred and George has just entered.

"You lost your book already?" Molly Weasley answered back, also in a yell. "You've been here less than a month!"

"Mum!" Bill complained. "I need that book! Does it matter?"

"Yes, dear, because you really shouldn't–"

George gestured to Fred in a "follow me" motion, ignoring the yells of their family. Bill had run past them, giving George a brilliant idea of what to do. What to do with their frog.

If only PEDA knew, the resulting cruelty could have been stopped.

Fred and George hid beneath Bill's desk in his room. Luckily, Bill had left his door open, allowing the two desperados to enter without attention being drawn. Now they watched as Bill entered once more with his newly rediscovered Potions book. He simply through it onto the desk, obviously with no desire to crack it open and study, and threw himself onto the bed.

SQUISH.

"URGGHHH!"

Bill ricocheted off the bed in disgust. He lifted the bedcovers to see nothing other then slime staining the sheets and a poor frog looking like he was in, well… deep pain. Torture more like. Bill picked up the suffering creature tenderly and then shouted, "MUM!"

"What is it now, Bill?" Molly stormed up the stairs, getting annoyed by her son.

"Look at this!"

Molly entered the room and stopped dead when she saw the frog. "Oh my…" She looked around and spotted the two young boys under the desk. "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? WHAT IN HEAVENS' NAME WOULD POSESS YOU TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS? I CANNOT BELIEVE–"

If only she knew this would be the first of many pranks. She might have saved her breath.

_**No frogs have been harmed in the making- only fictional ones.**_

_**DONE! I hope you all liked it! Review review review review review review review review review review review review review! Please?**_

_**Thanks for reading at least!**_

_**~Meg**_


	2. Applesauce

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading on to the second chapter! Hope you liked the first!**

**Thanks to all that reviewed ~ MarianaO. and Bittersweet x . Thanks for making my day!**

**Thanks to my beautiful editors, mfinga19, .platypus, MarianaO. and Atra (Mariana's twin who doesn't not have an account) and my newly acquired friend on the site, who is guess staring as my guest editor for this series, werewolfbydaymarauderbynite ! Thanks to all of you for your ideas and help on my stories!**

* * *

**Fred and George ~ In Our Hearts Forever**

_(The fruity sauce that brings people together)_

_* Especially with cinnamon! *_

_He fell for her in a way no lovers had before- an argument about applesauce._

But then again, didn't Romeo and Juliet fall for each other the same way? Looks like Shakespeare left that part out...

"Bloody hell!" Alicia screamed. "What is this?"

Alicia had just walked into the common room to discover all her things– book bag, quills, books, bottles of ink, and even her one paragraph to go Potions essay she had slaved over– in an irregularly large bowl, surrounded by applesauce. Applesauce! Of all things, for Merlin's sake!

"Alicia! What's going on?" Alicia's best friend, Angelina, had only just entered the Common Room. It was filling up quickly, since it was a Sunday night, and everyone needed to get his or her procrastinated homework done somewhere, after all. The whole Gryffindor house was crowded into a semi-circle as they all tried to get a view of what was going on in someone else's life.

Ah, school.

"Who did this?" Alicia shouted, staring everyone down, looking for guilty faces. She would find the culprit if it took all night. They could be the one to explain to Professor Snape what had happened.

Finally, after a few eerie moments of silence, Alicia asked the room, "What is this?"

George Weasley stepped forward. Alicia's eyes instantly narrowed at the bloke. "Weasley…" She murmured softly, daring him to confess to the crime.

George took a few brave steps to the bowl and tipped his right index finger into the mixture. He popped in into his mouth, nodded, and faced Alicia again. "Yup, just as I thought. Applesauce."

The room burst into laughter and Alicia gave George an incredulous look as he drank the attention up. George looked at her and grinned. "What?" he asked. When she continued the look, he laughed. "Okay, so there's also cinnamon in it. Sue me,"

"Did you do this?" Alicia asked him silently.

"Yeah," George admitted, shrugging. "I wanted to know if your stuff would affect the taste of the Applesauce. Funnily enough, it made it taste better!"

"You're MAD!" Alicia exploded at him.

"And you're pretty," George replied slyly.

"Don't change the subject!"

"Oh, is that what I'm doing?"

"Yes, yes you are, you mad, teenage, hormonal-crazed boy!" Alicia yelled like a banshee, using many hand gestures.

"I thought we established I was a loon already?" George gave an innocent look.

"I wanted to remind you, in case you forgot."

"Thank you. And you're pretty,"

"Shut it."

"With what exactly?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter to me. How about a nice, thick belt?"

"Mine, or can I borrow yours?"

"But sir," Alicia laughed dryly. "You've already borrowed all my other things."

"The more the merrier, right?"

"UGH! That's it, Weasley! I don't have time for this!" Alicia ran her hand through her hair, thinking. "Just… just send my stuff up with someone else by midnight, CLEAN of applesauce, or I shall murder you in the night!"

Alicia then stormed up to the girls' dormitory leaving George victorious and wearing a stupid grin on his face. Her stuff was sent up by 9:30 P.M. applesauce free.

At midnight, while Alicia finished her homework, George laid in bed knowing he really did like her, after all. This had just been a test to be sure. After all, who wouldn't love a girl who could put up with his pranks AND have good comebacks?

It was a miracle, really.

_**Finished another one! Now 98 to go. Lovely. So, to keep my spirits high during this challenge, comment and tell me what you think. REVIEW like MAD. I beg of you. I usually follow through with a return policy, which is basically if you review my story I will review a story of yours. Just as a sort of thanks on my part**_

_**Thanks for reading,**_

_**~Meg**_


	3. Luck

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading still. This chapter was actually supposed to be 14, but I already wrote it and I was stuck on 3, and since there was no rule saying I had to go in order, I decided to finish and publish this. I actually just finished 3, funnily enough, but I like this chapter a lot and I hope you do, too!

_**Thanks to the amazing person who reviewed the last chapter, and the two for the first. Can you guys beat those numbers?**_

_**(Yes, if you are wondering, you DO smell a challenge)**_

* * *

_**The old 14. And the new 3. **_

_**Luck**_

_**(Lucky to be alive?)**_

**George's POV**

Fred had always been the lucky twin in my opinion. He had been the twin who got most of the firsts. He was the first to get his magic, the first to get a girlfriend, the first to be BORN, and many more. He had some bad firsts, like the first to get acne and the first to be caught during a prank by a teacher. Also, the first to have a date end in a fiasco, a memory I will never forget.

He had been on a date with Olivia Chance, a Ravenclaw in our fourth year. He had taken her out to the Three Broomsticks, only to have butterbeer, firewhiskey, and many other unknown substances spilled onto his and her laps… something Olivia has been convinced was his fault. And, I'll admit, it was Lee and I pulling a prank on him. I sat with Lee cowering behind some hags a few tables away, bewitching drinks to spill their laps. Of course, he still doesn't know it was I who did it, even though he thought the whole thing was hilarious. But I still remember the look on his face when she ran out on him. If you saw that face you wouldn't tell him either.

Now, here I was- the supposedly unlucky one of the two twins- looking at the broken body of my brother, an echo of joyous laughter still reflecting off his face. I still couldn't believe he was gone. I was waiting for him to jump up shouting it was just another prank he did to make us appreciate him more, like we didn't enough already. But I knew deep down he wouldn't and I tried to accept that.

No one in my family was here, trying to get some sleep or food, or like Ron, snogging his girlfriend, Hermione, behind some bushes. I know- I found them. And, yes. It wasn't an accident I did, either. Around me were other families, trying to recover from their own lost ones. I didn't know how to do this. I was never good at good-byes. And this right here, was one I never wanted to have to say, unless it was over a hundred years from now.

Fred really was the lucky one, I think bitterly. I mean, he didn't have to see what we're all going through right now. He didn't have to be the one to rebuild this mess of a world Voldemort destroyed. He didn't have to be the one to have to try to say good-bye to the best friend he ever had. I feel like part of me is missing, like a part of me died with him. They always say twins have this genetic link towards each other, where they can communicate with each other though our minds, like magic! Maybe that's what's missing from my brain, and it makes me feel empty without it.

I feel empty without him.

I look around me and look from person to person. There's Cho Chang, the girl who suffered more than most, and here she is, still standing, hugging her mum as they celebrate being alive. I see Oliver Wood, droning on and on about Quidditch to some unsuspecting soul who's witnessed so many murders and still can have a positive out look on life. There's Neville Longbottom, the boy who's changed most over the years. He started out as this awkward little boy who morphed over the years into, well… a man, I would say. Look at that, he even has his own fan club starting. Girls are so crazy sometimes…

Everywhere I look there are people, who have suffered, tortured even, throughout the years, and here they are moving on. Maybe, just maybe, I will, too.

Maybe I'm the lucky twin after all. I get to see all of this– The metamorphosis of his past, my present, world.

Sad, no? Thanks for reading! REVIEW?!

~Meg


	4. Evil

Hey there, people of this beautiful site! I am back! And I have to say I'm proud of myself so far, since I've been able to keep a regular schedule with updating this story. Every other day I've been posting a new chapter! Yay! Thanks for reading, too, even if you haven't reviewed. I love seeing that bar that describes how many hits I get go up, up, up! I would love it even more, however, if you reviewed! Thanks!

* * *

**Fred and George ~ In Our Hearts Forever**

* * *

_**4. Evil**_

_**(The word to describe Fred and George?)**_

_-Of course not! Do those faces look like ones of evil to you?_

_-Yes._

_-Oh… well, then. Have you met Voldemort yet? He's evil– er._

"Severus, what is the meaning of all of this?" Dumbledore asked as he sat down into the head chair, slightly amused by the young professor. Professor Snape had just called an emergency staff meeting for all the Hogwarts professors in the teachers' lounge. Every professor sat at the long mahogany table staring at Professor Snape, wondering why they were all there on a Friday evening after the first week of the new school year.

Snape stood up and faced his co-workers. "I called this meeting today to discuss a couple of new students we have gotten this year,"

"Really, Professor Snape," Professor Sprout laughed. "What could a first year have done to you already that makes you want them expelled?"

Professor Snape's eyes narrowed. "That's not the point,"

The whole room burst into laughter, trying to guess what it was. Some said simple, unoriginal ones, like putting something pointy on his chair, while other got a bit more creative. Flitwick muttered "They washed his hair!" to Professor Sprout, who was on his left, and they burst out into giggles. He was too nice, however, to shout it out to the others.

Once the teachers of Hogwarts stopped acting so much like their students, they asked who it was.

"Fred and George Weasley," Professor Snape answered softly, disgusted at the names.

"Really, Severus," Dumbledore laughed. "They're harmless. They just like a bit of fun,"

"I have to agree," Professor McGonagall joined in. "When they're with me, they seem perfectly normal. I'm sure they'll turn out to be just as good as every other Weasley we have gotten so far,"

"They're still evil!" Professor Snape muttered softly, so no one could hear him.

Unlucky for Snape, however, two people heard him. They were the two souls who no one had noticed as they peered into the room through the slit crack of the doorway. Once they heard to their liking they raced to the Fat Lady and entered, huffing and puffing from running. Fred and George Weasley then looked at each other with their trademark grins.

"So he thinks we're evil, now does he?"

"Oh, we'll show him evil,"

"Bloody hell, we will,"

And so, Fred and George started a challenge they would carry out for years to come- To annoy and prank Professor Severus Snape into oblivion. It was a risk they were willing to take.

After all, they didn't want Snape to be mistaken. Plus, it would be so much fun.

And they proved to be correct.

* * *

**_Review, hmm? The button is a mystical green... not hard to miss._**

~Meg


	5. Hufflepuff

Hey everyone! I'm back! I usually update in the morning before I go to school but last night I didn't get home 'til 11 pm and in the morning didn't have time to do anything. Plus, I wanted some people at school to edit this chapter. But I got it up today at least! Thanks for all those who are reading and reviewing! You know who your are...

**_

* * *

_**

**_Fred and George ~ In Our Hearts Forever_**

**Hufflepuff**

**(The loyal one)**

_And for some reason the one forgotten by most…_

**

* * *

**Fred had always felt like he belonged in Hufflepuff. Not that he wasn't brave- though, most would just call it nerve what George and he did. But wasn't he loyal, or friendly, or the traits of the mighty Hufflepuff?

The sorting hat hadn't even considered him for Hufflepuff at his sorting. It was placed around his head and the voice said, "Damn it. Another Weasley?!" (Okay, it didn't say that _exactly_, but it might as well have) and quickly shouted, "Gryffindor!" Fred could only imagine what it said for George…

But he always wondered why he wasn't in Hufflepuff. There, they were all so nice. They all laughed at his jokes, and never shouted at him to quit bothering them when they studied. In Hufflepuff, they seemed so excepting. They weren't soft; they just didn't like arguing. They weren't pushovers; Fred has seen Hufflepuffs angry. And could Fred tell you, when they were angry, they weren't soft or pushovers. And of course they weren't all the same. They are humans after all.

But, what if this is the one trait a Hufflepuff doesn't have? This trait where you question who you are. Hufflepuffs always seem proud to be Hufflepuff, no matter what. They were happy with who they were.

Maybe, Fred didn't belong in Hufflepuff after all. Maybe, he didn't have the audacity to be Hufflepuff. Maybe he was right where he was supposed to be.

A mighty Gryffindor!

* * *

It was really short compared to my other stories, but I'm pretty proud of it. What's your opinion, hmm??? REVIEW!

Thanks for reading!

~Meg


	6. Crabs

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long! A whole week since my last update when the others were so quick! Crazy! I'm sorry, but school is school, and activities are activities and they are what make our life great… except for when it gets in the way of writing. But I promised you all I would update at least once a week, and I wanted to do that but... my account wouldn't let me upload anything. A friend of mine, cough MarianaO. cough, even tried uploading on her computer. It still didn't work. I checked about five minutes ago to see if it was still not working, but it was! So please, enjoy!

* * *

**6. Crabs**

**(What girls are when you forget about your one-year anniversary)**

Angelina wrapped her head once more with her scarf before tying it. She pulled her braids out from the bundle, placed a hat upon her head, and then made her way out into the Hogwarts grounds. It was another windy October day and another Hogsmeade trip had come in with walked down the path, peering through her wrappings, and spotted the flaming red hair not too far ahead of her. She sped up, wrapping her arms around herself as she went, trying to stay warm. When she was a few meters away, she started to run, as to get momentum. She bounced onto Fred's back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey!" Fred laughed as he swung Angelina around as to give her a proper hug and kiss. They stood there for a few seconds, forgetting they were even cold, and broke apart to the snorts of their friends around them. "And how are you, my dear?" Fred asked, causing a cloud of condensation to go float above his girlfriend and himself.

"Cold," She replied simply, to which Fred retorted with a kiss.

"Aww, how adorable," Lee laughed, separating the couple and started to drag them towards Honeyduke's. "But I'm sorry we don't all have a date to kiss when we're cold… unless Katie wants to tell me something…" Lee gave a seductive look to Katie, which included licking his lips, who responded with,

"In your dreams, Lee,"

"In yours, Bell,"

"More like nightmares,"

"You can't deny my sexiness,"

"Oh, whoops, looks like I can,"

"Looks like, yes, but on the inside? You're waiting for me to come save you, your knight in shining armor,"

"More like puny knight tin-foil,"

"Hey! That's aluminum foil to you, miss!"

The others rolled their eyes, used to the usual bickering. Once they all were in the warm blanket of smells, they spread out, searching for something sweet, sour, bitter, tasty, and all the other flavors candy is.

"Pick out anything and I'll get it for you," Angelina whispered into Fred's ear, which was a feat in itself from the loudness of the shop.

"Really?" Fred was caught off guard. "Gee, thanks, Ang! But… why?"

She stared at him. "You do know why, don't you?"

Fred shifted on his feet, getting slightly nervous at the incredulous look on his girlfriend's face. "No…"

"Fred! It's October 22nd!"

"So?" Fred whispered, as if saying it softly would make it better.

"SO?!?!" Angelina screamed. "FRED WEASLEY! IT IS OUR YEAR ANNIVERSARY! WE HAVE BEEN DATING FOR A YEAR! AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS, 'SO?'?????"

Fred swore under breath, but quickly grinned. "Ha! Gotcha! You really thought I forgot didn't you?" He laughed nervously.

"YOU DID FORGET, YOU ARSE, SO DON'T PULL A FAST ONE WITH ME! I KNOW YOU TOO WELL FOR THAT!" Angelina punched Fred in the shoulder a few times before walking out.

"Hey, Ang! ANG! WAIT!" Fred ran after her as she started down the road, but she was already half way to Hogwarts, those long legs of hers. He slowed to a walk huffing and puffing, rubbing his temples, trying to impede the day's date into his brain so this would never, ever happen again.

Stupid girls and their crabbiness when they forget guys don't give Hippogriffs about this kind of stuff. It only matters by the fact it matters to them.

So, in other words, Fred learned every single date that was important in their relationship as to make up to this major blow. And Merlin did his brain ache. But she, above all things, was worth it.

He loved her, after all.

**_Fin_**

_How did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Want to print it out to hang up or burn in a bonfire? Tell me through that little box with the green writing in in… yes, the one that says, "Review this Story/Chapter" You can do it!_

_~Meg_


	7. Itch

_Hey everyone! Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing. Much appreciated. Sorry these updates are slow. I've been working on a few other projects including a few one shots and a new series I've been creating. As free advertisement, the series will be called "The Ultimate Game of Hide and Seek" which includes all the DA members, Inquisitorial Squad, and maybe some other character pop-ups. I'm feeling good about it so far, thanks to the big help of my editors and partner in crime for the new series, werewolfbydaymarauderbynight, who's been very supportive and has lots of great ideas._

_Now enough of me talking and onto the next one-shot!_

* * *

**_Fred and George ~ In Our Hearts Forever_**

**_7. Itch_**

_(No one pranks Fred and George. No one. Until now, that is…)_

"Angelina, are you sure this is a good idea?" Alicia whispered into the still midnight air. Her best friend and herself had been creeping up the boys' dormitory staircase as silently as humanly possible, which wasn't too hard when you had magic on your side. "I mean, if they find out we did this, which they will, they'll prank us so hard we'll be paranoid till the day we die,"

They had finally reached the dormitory that had the words 'Third-Years' on the door. A window was placed across from it, casting off pale moonlight onto the two friends. On the taller one of the duo was sheer excitement, adrenaline maybe, from the risk of such an unspeakable task. The other, shorter one shone with uncertainty. She was ready to turn back. Alicia was, if something, not sure if this was worth it.

"Come on, Alicia. We're just having some fun," Angelina laughed when she saw her friend was still unsure. "After all, wasn't George the one to put your things into applesauce?"

Alicia's eyes narrowed and in an instant her uncertainty seemed to be on a hiatus for the time being. She took a deep breath and reached to open the door. "Let's do this,"

The door opened slowly, giving off an eerie sound, almost melancholic, as if it, too, knew the danger of the task that lay before them. A window supplied the light as they swiftly entered the room, using signals to talk.

Angelina found Fred first. He was the one by the window. She pulled his red velvet curtains back slowly, doing her best to stay silent. He slept deeply, almost peacefully, without the knowledge that something unexpected was about to be cast upon him.

A small pouch was taken from her robes as she grinned down at her helpless victim.

Itching powder- the very thing she knew Fred and George loved to use in pranks the most… and was their very least favorite thing to have thrust upon them.

It was perfect.

Angelina first realized Fred and George hated this when she watched them put it in someone's hat. Fred had gotten a little bit on his hands and he started to freak out, swearing. She realized he hated the sensation that itching caused and after prank after prank, she knew it was time to get him back.

He had this coming for over two years…

* * *

_To be continued in later chapter! Maybe... depends on how I feel and how this all works out. I hope you like it and thanks for reading! R & R?!_

_~Meg_


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys,

I'm not going to lie. I hate when a note shows up here in stories because they all are practically a death wish… they all include the same thing.

I'm going on a hiatus.

I've been sick the last few days, and will be for a few days. The sad thing is, even with all this free time, I haven't written anything really. This note is probably the most I've written in a few days. The fact is this- I just have a block for the time being. I promise I will continue as soon as it ends and I have a chapter or two done. But at the moment, I'm not sure. I have a few other stories in my head and I'm just going to write whatever comes. I am truly sorry I felt compelled to write this and I now know how it feels to publish one of these.

Please keep reading. Again, sorry.

~ Meg.


End file.
